


Define That.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Only A Few Months [8]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: thank you to my friends again :)
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Series: Only A Few Months [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649425
Kudos: 1





	Define That.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my friends again :)

It's not as if I could get up. I'm pretty tired, I haven't slept in over 48 hours after all. I wish I did sleep though, then I wouldn't really be drowning.... Huh.... Really though, is there a problem with me dying anyways? Only three people like me, Damien, Terrance, and Lesley. Maybe five people but who knows.

My whole I've been ruthlessly tormented by my peers, especially my younger years. No one liked me, calling me " French boy." and other disheartening names. Luckily it didn't get worse as grew up, in fact it got much better, I was still teased till' I cried. But I was what people called 'QB' in the soccer team! Which was very important for high-schoolers. I met Damien in high-school, we've been together ever since. Then I got into a good college, where I met many new friends, like Terrance! He wasn't fond of me at first, we shared a dorm with one other guy who was never there, and if I recall I quote " Totally wreck his building with my cheery vibe." and quote " Shouldn't be sharing a dorm with a dude, because it's against the rules." and quote " Should get my female hair products away from him." I never did get why everyone thinks I am a girl at first! Other than that rant, once I got out of school I got a boring office job and got fired. To this day I do not know why, all I ever did was make paper airplanes! So I got a job at a casino, which I have now. And up until this point I was happy. 

I was still drowning, nearing the edge of death, then my hair got yanked out of the water and dragged out my head. Finally! I gasped for air and all the water came out of my mouth. Coughing while breathing is awful. It feels like your heart is being ripped out because of the chest pain. Then my hair was let free, I rub my eyes and turn around. Terrance was trying to defeat the man.

Now, I do not want to be rude, but Terrance is not the strongest of people, and I would expect him to think of something smarter than a fistfight. And in no surprise he kicked and punched, but the man twisted his arm and rammed it into the edge of a bench. Leaving a small gash in his head, and knocking him out. So now he was back to me, I tried to run away but he caught my hair again, and yanked me back.  
" Augh! Sir, I hate to bother you but, I do not take kindly to murderers." I kick my leg back and hit his junk, he releases my hair and I turn. " In fact. I hate them, and I apologize for this." I swing my fist as hard as I can at his face. Surprisingly I make him lose a tooth! I keep at it, hard as I can, fast as I can, until he's down on the ground. I hate this violence is the worst! Although, while he's laying on the ground, not quite out yet; I kick him in the stomach, a few times too!

As soon as that mess is over I rush to Terrance.  
" Terrance are you all right?! Oh my this isn't good, can you respond even? Open your eyes?" I shake him body lightly, blood is all over his face. He's still as a brick though, not a sound. " Ah, yikes..." I bite my nails, I have to take him to a hospital, I should find Damien to held me lift him though. " I'll be back in a moment, don't go anywhere-.... Ah." I'm not the smartest at times, you see, he can't go anywhere, in case you're light-bulb isn't completely lit yet. I get up and run around for Damien, I do not think Terrance had gotten to the playground by the time I called for him, so I'll go back there. 

Sure enough Damien is going down a slide, over and over, endlessly.... It scares me.  
" Damien! I found you!" I rush to him, and he looks up, going down the slide as his face lights up, he runs over to me. Hugging me.

" Babe! Are you OK?! You look pale... And your hands have blood on them again... Oh no.... What happened?"


End file.
